Prioridades
by Foster.The.Bastard
Summary: A sus ya dieceiséis años de edad, Rin Okumura sólo se preocupa de cuatro cosas muy importantes en su vida: su familia (y por ende seres queridos); su deber como exorcista; sus estudios y el derrotar a Satanás... Eso, hasta que las palabras "Estoy embarazada. Tú eres el padre" salieron de la boca de Izumo. [Lime] [Rizumo]


**Prioridades  
**

**Summary: **A sus ya dieceiséis años de edad, Rin Okumura sólo se preocupa de cuatro cosas muy importantes en su vida: su familia (y por ende seres queridos); su deber como exorcista; sus estudios y el derrotar a Satanás... Eso, hasta que las palabras _«Estoy embarazada. Tú eres el padre» _salieron de la boca de Izumo.

**Géneros:** Romance&Drama.

**Advertencias:** Embarazo adolescente, sexo implícito, Rin/Izumo.

**Disclaimer:** Ao no Exorcist o Blue Exorcist y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de su creadora Kazue Kato. Este relato está hecho sin fines de lucro y con la única posibilidad de entretener.

* * *

A sus ya dieceiséis años de edad, Rin Okumura sólo se preocupa de cuatro cosas muy importantes en su vida: su familia (y por ende seres queridos); su deber como exorcista; sus estudios y el derrotar a Satanás. El joven semi-demonio no se preocupaba de las otras cosas vanales que llevaba la vida, y si lo hacía, no les daba tanta importancia.

No se preocupaba demasiado de su futuro, en cierto modo, porque tiene bastante claro que pasará: se graduaría tanto de estudiante como de exorcista, derrotaría a Satanás y luego quizá podría dedicarse a una vida mundana junto a su hermano. Por lo demás, cosas como relaciones futuras no tienen mucha cabida en su vida.

O eso creyó, hasta que conoció a Izumo.

¿Quién diría que a la final, la egocéntrica Señorita Cejotas terminaría siendo su objetivo romántico? Jamás se había planteado una relación seria, aunque como todo adolescente fantaseara con hordas de admiradoras hormonales como las de su hermano. Incluso le había parecido una persona despreciable por el modo en que había tratado a Shiemi, y mírenlo ahora, enamorado (aunque no lo admitiera públicamente) de Izumo Kamiki.

Cuando se dió cuenta de ello, pensó que era un chiste; una cruel broma de su mente o un simple sentimiento pasajero de la adolescencia, como muchos antes. Pero al ver que la chica de cejas pobladas y pelo morado no abandonaban su mente y corazón, no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar la realidad: le gustaba, y mucho.

Nunca supo como demonios se le llegó a declarar, quizá fue cuando Yukio se terminó dando cuenta y le ofreció ayuda con Izumo. Tenía que admitirlo: tuvo miedo. Izumo no era una persona precisamente amable cuando los demás daban a conocer sus anhelos o sentimientos, y en cierto sentido le preocupaba que su corazón no fuera lo único roto.

Y finalmente, llegó el día.

—Me gustas —admitió, sonrojado y apartando la mirada—. Y mucho.

Ella, contra todo pronóstico, no dijo nada. Abrió los ojos, obviamente sorprendida, e incluso balbuceó sílabas sin sentido mientras él no apartaba la mirada de la nada. Solamente se fue, dejándolo con el corazón en un puño sin tener respuesta.

¿Quién diría que el silencio podía doler más que un _no_?

Todo volvió a la normalidad, si es que a estudiar para exorcisar demonios y tener la constante presión de ser el hijo del mismísimo Satanás podía llamarse normal. Izumo seguía siendo aquella conducta de ofender a los demás de vez en cuando (en especial a Bon) así como ser de las mejores en la academia, y él siguió dedicándose a sus estudios. El tema de aquella charla quedó en el olvido.

Hasta que ella aceptó.

Y de nuevo: ¿Quién lo diría? A más de uno casi se le cayó la mandíbula al saber que eran pareja (una rara pareja), pese a que Mephisto juraba e híper-juraba que ya lo sabía. Si, seguían teniendo peleas; si, seguían siendo los mismos cabezotas de siempre; y si, pese a todo, se querían.

* * *

Rin la miró, miró de nuevo a aquella chica de pelo morado encima suyo, gimiendo su nombre al alcanzar el tan anhelado clímax. Pasaron unos minutos, en las que matuvo sus manos en sus caderas hasta que finalmente obtuvo su clímax.

Ella cayó encima suyo, agotada mientras ambos se cubrían con la manta. Todo quedó en silencio, acompañado de las respiraciones agitadas de ambos buscando normalizarse, así como el tic-tac del reloj que marcaba que ya era bastante entrada la noche. Lo único que los iluminaba era la escasa luz de luna que entraba por la ventana.

Ninguno supo cuando fue que terminaron en la habitación de Rin, aunque tampoco era la primera vez que estaban juntos (gracias a Dios). Solamente sabían que cuando Yukio les informó que estaría afuera de misión, ambos decidieron aprovechar el tiempo de la mejor manera... Y que manera.

—R-Rin... —murmuró. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, como todas las pocas veces que ella lo llamaba por su nombre de pila y no su apellido o algún insulto—. Más te vale haber...

—¿Haber usado condón? Yo te creía más lista, Izumo —se rió un poco, claro, antes de que ella lo pellizcara en respuesta—. ¡Ouch! Solamente dije la verdad.

Ella suspiró, tranquila. Y no mentía, le había sorprendido que Izumo lo creyera tan descuidado... Aunque para ser sinceros, no era la primera vez. De todas maneras, ambos tenían razones para poder suspirar de alivio. Afortunadamente, ninguno tendría la dicha de ser padre a los dieciséis, por lo que ambos podían considerarse bastante afortunados.

Oyó como ella respiraba ya con calma, seguramente buscando poder dormirse, aferrando sus brazos a su torso. Él, inconcientemente, trazó formas abstractas en su espalda por debajo de la sábana. Sus párpados ya estaban empezando a caerse por el sueño y cansancio. Sin embargo, antes de dejarse caer, una idea apareció en su mente. Y a decir verdad, no le parecía tan mala como a otros les parecería.

—Te amo, Izumo —susurró.

Esperó su respuesta, casi olvidándose del sueño. Sin embargo, pequeños ronquidos le confirman que ella ya entrado en el estado de sueño. Se encogió de hombros, echando la cabeza para atrás y finalmente decidió dormirse.

—Yo también...

* * *

En los días siguientes, Rin notó que Izumo estaba bastante extraña. Era como si hubiera decidido ignorarlo, pues apenas le hablaba y siempre que lo hacía, inventaba alguna excusa para salir de la conversación. _«Estoy ocupada» __«Se me hace tarde» __«Ahora estoy en algo importante» _y_«Presta atención»_ son las más usadas para dejarlo con la palabra en la boca y con la impotencia de no poder saber que aqueja a su novia.

Y en esos momentos, a falta de respuestas, él no podía evitar formarse sus propias teorías. ¿Sería algo que dijo? ¿Sería algún problema suyo que no quería decirle? ¿A caso era algo de la escuela? (Inmediatamente lo descartó, ella era de las mejores ¡Por supuesto que no sería eso) ¿Algún problema que tuvo con su familia y le desespera? ¿O quizá...?

Sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo un pequeño vació y dolor en su corazón de solo pensarlo. Pero tragó duro, todo podía ser una posibilidad y aunque le doliera, debía enfrentarlo. Siendo así... ¿Quizá ella dejó de amarlo?

Era posible, después de todo, nunca fueron muy compatibles. Siempre peleaban, ya fuera una pelea sin sentido o una verdadera discusión. Quizá, a lo mejor, ella finalmente se hartó de él y decidió que era mejor ignorarlo, luego terminar con él y buscar algo mejor para ella... Aunque eso signifcara romperle el corazón a él.

¿A caso era eso? Si así era, una parte de él no podía evitar pensar que era una cobarde al rehuir de él y no encararlo. Si, le dolería, le dolería horrores pero quizá sería lo mejor... ¡Esperen un momento! ¡Si ni siquiera sabía que demonios era lo que le pasaba y ya estaba armando todo ese teatro! Okey, quizá era lo más factible pero si algo le había enseñado la vida es que era mejor enfrentar el problema que a crearse más.

Y finalmente, se armó de valor.

La clase había terminado, todos habían recogido ya sus cosas y Yukio se fue a hablar con los demás profesores. Vio que Izumo todavía seguía recogiendo sus cosas, ignorando que él la estaba mirando. Apretó los puños, intentando recoger aquel valor que había formado estos días para poder acercársele y finalmente hablarle.

Uno, dos y tres pasos dió, hasta que cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba a su lado. Ella notó su precensia, pues se volteó... y por su mirada, no lo esperaba.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él sin rodeos. Ella frunció el ceño, haciéndose la confundida.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero —de repente, su tono se hizo más serio. Aquello asustó en cierta medida a Izumo, pues tembló un segundo— ¿A por qué me evitas?

Ella bufó —No es... No es de tu incumbencia.

—¿Qué no es de mi incumbencia? —apretó los dientes, enojado. Respiró, debía controlarse o podía hacer alguna estupidez de la cuál podría arrepentirse. Al diablo, no pudo más—. ¡Maldita sea, Izumo, llevas dos malditas semanas evitándome! ¡Siempre buscas algo para no hablarme cada vez que puedo! ¡Joder, lo que sea; incluso si ya no quieres seguir conmigo, dímelo! ¡Pero por amor al cielo, no te escondas porque a la final la perjudicada serás tú!

Y efectivamente, se arrepintió cuando ella volvió a alejarse, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Gruñó. ¡¿A caso no podía decírselo y ya?! ¡¿A caso era tan malo lo que quería decirle que se lo estaba ocultando?!

Sin poder aguantarlo más, la siguió y la cogió de la mano, quizá con demasiada fuerza pues ella gimió de dolor.

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame, pedazo de idiota! —demandó ella, intentando zafarse de su agarre moviendo frenéticamente su brazo. Él solamente apretó más el agarre, asegurándose de que ella no pudiera—. ¡Estúpido, solamente me estás haciendo daño!

—No lo haré, no hasta que me digas Izumo —volvió a demandar. Sin embargo, ella no tenía ninguna intención de decírselo, pues seguía intentando irse—. ¡Demonios! ¿Te cuesta tanto, te cuesta tanto decirme? Si tienes problemas te ayudaré, en lo que pueda. Si no me quieres, ¡Perfecto, se termina todo! Pero solamente dime.

Fue entonces cuando sucedió lo inexplicable.

Ella lloró.

Jamás imaginó aquello. Ella, Izumo Kamiki, de la élite de la escuela; la clásica niñita rica y perfecta de la clase... ¿Llorando? ¿En verdad era tan malo? Aunque claro, eso no disminuyó sus intentos de escape. De hecho ¡La muy malvada empezó a golpearlo!

—¡Idiota, eres un maldito idiota y un mentiroso! —decía entre golpes y sollozos. Él, por puro instinto, dejó su muñeca para sostenerla de los hombros, alejándola—. ¡Te odio, eres un idiota y... y...!

—¡¿Y qué, Izumo?! ¡Y, ouch, deja ya de pegarme! —ladró.

Fue cuando se detuvo, finalmente dejó de luchar, aunque eso no paró su llanto. Él también se rindió, sus brazos cayeron como los de una muñeca a ambos lados de su cuerpo, esperando. La mirada de Izumo estaba clavada en el suelo, seguramente buscando que palabras usar, y él solamente podía esperar a la respuesta que saliera de sus labios.

—Estoy embarazada —dijo—. Tú eres el padre.

Por un momento, creyó que era una broma, una muy cruel broma. Pero... ¡Pero si él se había cuidado todo este tiempo! ¡Siempre usó el condón, y correctamente! Una parte de él, una especialmente cruel y escéptica, creyó que efectivamente lo estuviera, pero no de él. Pero inmediatamente descartó esa idea, porque Izumo no era así, ella no era ese tipo de chica.

Y es que ¡Aquello era, sencillamente, inconcebible para él! Si efectivamente estaba embarazada, y ese niño era suyo, aquel bebé... ¡Aquel bebé sería el nieto de Satanás! ¡Ahora no sólo sería él, si no también ella y aún más siendo una exwire! Y es cuando cae en cuenta de la otra parte...

_Oh. Por. Dios._

Se quedó estático, desconectado del mundo. Sería... padre. Tendría un hijo, un hijo de él e Izumo. Y ese niño sería el nieto de Satanás... Yukio lo mataría.

Un papel se plantó en su cara, al principio no lo entendió pero luego se dio cuenta: era una prueba de embarazo, obviamente del hospital. Sus ojos volaron por las letras, omitiendo los términos que no entendía hasta fijarse en lo que realmente le importaba: la confirmación de que en nueve meses un nuevo ser vendría al mundo, y que Izumo tenía dos semanas de gestación.

El tiempo que pasó desde aquella vez en su cuarto, cuando Yukio se fue de misión.

—Antes de que empieces a decir que no es tuyo —empezó a decir ella, intentando no volver a llorar en el intento—, si efectivamente usaste bien el condón (lo cual dudo) este tenía 97% de probabilidad de que fuese efectivo... no somos los primeros ni los últimos que pasamos por esto.

_«Puto tres por ciento» _no pudo evitar pensarlo, maldiciendo en diferentes palabras aquel maldito número.

—No sé que hacer —admitió ella, con la voz en un hilo, finalmente mirándolo a los ojos—. No me atrevo a abortarlo, no puedo... si lo doy en adopción ¿Qué pasará cuando los demonios se enteren que es el nieto de Satanás? Y sin embargo, soy demasiado joven para esto. ¡Por Dios, tengo dieciséis años, no sé absolutamente nada de como ser madre!... ¡Habla, maldita sea, ya te dije todo, ahora di algo también!

Pero no puede, simplemente no sabe que hacer. No sabe si ayudarla, porque no tenía idea de que demonios decirle o que demonios debería hacer, y de todas maneras, no puede obligarla a abortar. Ella tiene razón: si lo daban en adopción, los demonios lo buscarían hasta la saciedad e incluso habrían quienes quisieran matarlo, además... ¡¿Quién demonios querría cargar con eso?! Estaba seguro que, por más santos que fueran los padres adoptivos, no lo soportarían. Y si recurrían a la otra opción, los demonios de todas maneras los perseguirían... Contando que Yukio seguramente lo mataría.

—No sé que hacer —admite luego de un rato, con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Sabía que era muy afeminado, pero quería llorar—. Maldita sea, no sé que mierda hacer.

Aunque una parte si la sabe: la ayudaría, durante nueve meses lo haría. Ahora sabía que tenía otra prioridad: cuidar durante esos nueve meses a Izumo... y a su hijo.

Lo demás, y la decisión de que harían con ese bebé... Era _otra historia_.

* * *

**No sé que tengo con la maternidad, sinceramente. Durante mi carrera de ficker he escrito muchos fics de maternidad precoz, aunque ninguno lo terminé. Por eso quería hacer este fic auto-conclusivo.**

**Originalmente, esto era uno inspirado en el fenómeno de que la madre no se entera del embarazo hasta que da a luz, pero al final me decidí por esto ya que me da flojera ver el documental xD. Hace poco empecé a ver este maravilloso animé y llegué a dos conclusiones: 1) Rin es fucking sexy *_* y 2) amo el Rin/Izumo ^^. No sé, me gusta mucho aunque también me gustó el Bon/Izumo.**

**Quise hacer este fic lo más apegado a la realidad... la de Ao no Exorcist xD, así como la personalidad de Rin e Izumo. La verdad es que, sea cual sea la decisión que tomen con ese bebé, será increíblemente difícil para ambos con la constante presión de ser exorcistas y que bueno ¡sería el nieto de Satanás!. También quería tratar más lo del aborto porque, lastimosamente, muchas jóvenes recurren a el y era para hacerlo más realista, pero como era el pov de Rin no pude u.u**

**Los que quieran saber que decisión tomaron, pues no tengo planes de secuela y la verdad me gusta este final. Si al final me decido hacer la secuela, pues la hago y la publico. Hasta ahora, ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer!**

**Maru.**


End file.
